Currently, audio connectors are frequently used in the industry, such as, an audio socket connector disclosed in Chinese patent No. CN201220509738.7. The audio socket connector is internally provided with an insulating body, and the middle of the insulating body has a circular insertion hole for a mating audio plug to be inserted therein. Multiple signal terminals and a pair of switch terminals are arranged around the circular insertion hole. The switch terminals include a movable terminal and a fixed terminal. The insulating body is provided with an insulating arm. The insulating arm is located between the insertion hole and the movable terminal. The fixed terminal is located at a side of the movable terminal away from the insulating arm. In an initial state, the movable terminal and the fixed terminal do not contact. When the mating audio plug is inserted into the circular insertion hole, the mating audio plug butts the insulating arm to push the movable terminal to move toward the fixed terminal, and finally make the movable terminal press against the fixed terminal, so that the switch terminals are switched on, thereby implementing a switch function.
The insulating body is provided with the circular insertion hole in the longitudinal direction, and the insulating arm extends backward tightly along the edge of the circular insertion hole. However, as electronic products are required to be light, thin, and small, the length of the audio socket connector is limited, and the insulating arm convexly arranged in the insulating body cannot be extended to be excessively long. Thus, when the mating audio plug butts the insulating arm, it is required to push the movable terminal to contact or be away from the fixed terminal. Therefore, the insulating arm is easily broken due to insufficient elasticity.
Therefore, to arrange a long insulating arm and movable terminal in a limited space becomes a problem to be solved.